


Part of Something

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam's POV, married stucky, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: They weren’t even on a mission. This wasn’t supposed to happen to a super soldier. They didn’t know all of the effects of Erskine's serum, but Sam was pretty sure it didn’t cover a bullet to the head.Short cute POV stucky story. Enjoy!





	Part of Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my “Challenge Yourself” series that me and my twinny a_vause1980 have been hatching and scratching at since February of 2018. Come check us out for all your fanfiction needs. This  
> one needed to be in the POV of someone outside of the couple.
> 
> Update Edit: This is a bunny I found from about a year ago. Starting to ease my way back into writing and figured I’d start off by posting this gem.
> 
> OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS ARE RECIPROCATED WITH VIRAL INTERNET FOOD. PROBABLY MAC N' CHEESE, BUT ALL MY LACTOSE BROS WILL GET COOKIES INSTEAD.

They weren’t even on a mission. This wasn’t supposed to happen to a super soldier. They didn’t know the effects of Erskine's serum, but Sam was pretty sure it didn’t cover a bullet to the head. 

Sam Wilson looked himself in the bathroom mirror and had to admit, he looked a little worse for wear. 36 hours with little to no sleep would do that to someone, and he’d only have about 3 or 4 hours to get a cat nap in before going back to the med bay. 

He didn’t find sleep so easily, go figure, he chuckled to himself. After the grim shit he’d seen, it was a miracle he’d been able to get any shut eye at all these days. 

He carded his hands down the scruff on his cheek and walked on to the elevator. He pressed the key for the lower levels, and approached the med bay. 

His friend was exactly where he’d found him 4 and a half hours ago, slumped over the gurney of his unconscious husband. 

The brunette didn’t perk up at Sam’s entrance, merely opened his crystal blue eyes and his focus darted towards Steve to check for any changes. 

“He awake yet?” 

Sam nudged the cup of coffee into Bucky’s metal shoulder, causing him to turn and take it, shaking his head no. 

When Sam finally saw Bucky’s face in full view, his heart hurt. Bucky’s sunken eyes and dark circles were a visual sign that Bucky hadn’t rested properly, and Sam felt himself sink beside him. 

“You know, you should get some sleep, Barnes. You wanna be rested when-“ 

“Not gonna leave. It’s my fault he’s like this.“ a wrecked sob left his gravel-fed throat, and he dropped his head into his hands. “When you drag yourself through the stuff that we have, just for him to go down like this…” 

“I know, Barnes. I know. I also know that it isn’t your fault.” Sam sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He laid a hand on the metallic shoulder in front of him. “get some sleep.” 

“I already said, Wilson. I’m not leaving.” 

“I know. But there’s a gurney on the other side of that curtain with your name on it.” 

Sam watched the sharp features on his friend’s face soften. Like a heavy burden of keeping himself awake was relieved and there was a chance he could be well enough rested for when Steve returned. 

“I’ll stay. Be right here when you lovebirds wake up. “ 

Bucky gave a kurt nod. 

“okay, but if he- when he-“ 

“I’ll wake you the second his heart rate even spikes.” 

Bucky’s mouth turned from sour to a grin, standing to turn to him and clapped a hand to his shoulder a lot heavier than he probably should have. And there’s a chance Sam would bruise, but the poor guy probably didn’t even know his own strength right now. Before Bucky could react, Sam pulled him into a tight hug and let him go quickly, fearing the consequences otherwise. Bucky pulled back and smirked, turning to go to the other bed. 

An hour had passed and Sam had nodded off, reading the article in the Housekeeper magazine at Steve’s bedside for the eighth time. He calmly scanned the surroundings and cleared the rooms before settling back in, checking on Bucky’s sleeping form in the corner. The curtain was pulled back so he couldn’t see him, but Bucky was otherwise motionless. 

“Hey, bud.” Sam glanced at Steve, eyes closed and a bandage around his head, breathing calmly. His golden features glowed in the early afternoon sun from the window and it made Sam feel a little warmer suddenly. “So you’ve been out for 24 hours now. And I’m gonna need you to quit being lazy and get yourself awake.” He chuckled to himself softly, careful not to wake up the other soldier in the room. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me, but you’re gonna wanna know what happened, so I’m just gonna tell you. You uh…” Sam felt his left eye warm, his vision blurring through tears. He sniffed, rubbing the back of his hand across his nose. “You were in a bank robbery. And uh-“ Sam sighed and dropped his head to his hands. “There were three guys, and when you heard the commotion from the street, you charged in. Bucky, too. They… they had a knife to a woman’s throat and Bucky tried to stop them.” Sam stopped, his brain ceasing to form words. “They shot you, Rogers. In the back of your head. Bucky- uh-.” 

Sam chuckled to himself, feeling the hot droplet roll down his cheek and land on the back of his hand where it rested on the chair. 

“Your husband blames himself. The witnesses say he took the three guys out within a matter of seconds. Found a faint heartbeat on you, picked you up and rushed here. Carried you 15 blocks up on his shoulders. Cops asked me twice if he’d taken hulk serum and stayed little. But we both know, you’d have done the same. Had they shot Barnes, we wouldn’t even know if he’d still be here, so… thank the serum, I guess. Cause we didn’t even know if you were gonna make it 'til they told us all your bits were growing back. Just… more slowly.” 

Sam chuckled under his breath, feeling another tear fall down his cheek and across the bridge of his nose. The room was silent aside from the beeping of the monitors. 

“It was my fault, Sam.” Bucky's voice nearly startled Sam as he yanked the curtain back. He was sitting up, his posture slouched and his eyes a deep blue. His cheeks were pink from crying and sleep deprivation and his hair was pulled back in a tight bun, random strands falling into his down turned face. 

Sam knew Bucky wasn’t the sharing type, and that the only person he would talk to was lying on a hospital bed. But Sam couldn’t imagine the way Barnes felt right now, watching the love of his life practically die in front of him. He knew Bucky was devastated. 

“Anyone of us would have done the same thing.” 

“None of you have had a gun to your partner's head.” 

“Look, Barnes, this isn’t the time for this.” Sam stood up and he noticed his voice grow louder, anger seeping through. “Right now, you have more important things to worry about!” 

“Like what, huh? My husband is lying on a gurney not **TWO FEET** in front of you. What could possibly be more important than him?” 

“ _You._ You are. Stop worrying about Steve for 5 god dang seconds and worry about what the hell you just went through. You just saw the love of your life get shot. Almost die. Now, he won’t wake up. There is nothing more for you to do but sit here and wait. Stow that guilt shit, man and take care of yourself for once.” 

Bucky looked partly upset and partly understanding. He ran his flesh hand through the hair on his scalp, jumping down from the table and walking towards Steve’s immobile form. He placed both hands on the gurney edge and the shine from his wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, man. Take a shower. Sleep. Process what the hell just happened instead of letting all that anger build up against three men you personally helped move on to another life.” 

Bucky scoffed, like he needed reminded that his first go-to action was to kill when he was backed into a corner. 

“Let it go.” Sam dropped his hands down and the echo of it was the only thing they heard for moments. 

Bucky’s head dropped and he inhaled a deep breath. 

“They shot him.” Bucky’s voice was weak, shaking like his hands were at his sides. “They shot him and there was nothing I could do.” 

“I know. But he’s okay. You’re okay. And they’re… not.” Sam pointed to the EKG blinking and beeping. “Hear that? That’s his heartbeat. You saved him. And all you need to focus on now is taking care of you so you can help him with his recovery.” 

Bucky stood eerily motionless aside from his eyes, which shifted back and forth on the floor. He walked to the gurney and ran his hand through Steve’s hair, bending over to lay a short kiss to his forehead. Bucky wordlessly headed for the door, brisking past Sam like he wasn’t even there. 

“Where you goin'?” 

“Shower. I’ll be back down in 30 to sleep.” 

The motion sensor doors swung open and Bucky laid his hand flat on the doorframe. 

“I’ll let you know if anything happens with Sleeping Beauty.” Sam nodded, and shot him a peace sign, turning back to his magazine. 

As the doors shut, Sam heard him calling out. “I’m telling him you said that!” 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, licking his thumb to turn to the next page. 

Boy, were those two men made for each other. 

Steve slept for another two days, Bucky and Sam switching off and on to keep watch. When he opened his eyes for the first time in three days, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Bucky clung to Steve so tightly that it almost made Sam jealous that he was witnessing Soulmates find each other again. 

Bucky sat by his bedside and told Steve what happened and the only thing Steve could say, was “Thank you. You’re a hero, Buck.” He didn’t blame Bucky at all. He was on his feet within two hours and back to completely normal within two weeks. 

Sam realized that it didn't take a whole lot of threats to bring their team to their knees, but they always got back up, especially when it came to supporting each other. 

Before Bucky became whole again, Sam questioned if he'd made the right decision joining these crazy, superhuman lunatics on their endless path for justice. 

But seeing the reunion between Steve and Bucky wiped any doubts he had left. He was thankful he'd found this new family that would do anything for him, always. Risk their lives to save his ass. Suddenly, Sam felt honored to be part of a team again. Part of something he could be proud of.


End file.
